Kacie's New life
by TransformersGirl03
Summary: Leaving one place and moving somewhere new is never easy. Kacie My character is new to the area and meets more people than she would like. *Second story on here* Rated t- for swearing
1. Intro to new life

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders.

My characters include: Kassandra (Kacie), Natasha (Tasha), Rebecca (Becca), Ashley (Ash), Micheal, Racheal

Intro to a new life

Hues of orange and pink hit the side of an open field as the sun began to set. This was the first day, in a new town surrounded my new people. My family had just moved into a rather nice house on the south side of town. Well, it was more of right in the middle of the town. My brother and I were not the type of people who wanted to live on the "rich" side of town. We wanted to live where it was ok to get into a fight and no one cared. I finally watched the sun set just past the horizon when my brother walked up behind me.

"Give me all of your money little girl" he chanted at me.

I turned around a slugged him one right in the mouth. "Aww, Fuck, Damn it Kacie that hurt." He screamed at me. I just gave a half smile and the like of *I really don't care* and walked in to our house. Tonight was going to be a long night because tomorrow, Michael, Rachael, and I would be going to school. What could be worst that starting off at a new school then having a sibling quarrel in the parking lot? I was about to find out just how bad I really did hate my twin sister, Rachael.


	2. First Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders.

My characters include: Kassandra (Kacie), Natasha (Tasha), Rebecca (Becca), Ashley (Ash), Micheal, Racheal

First morning

The warmth of the sun normally woke me up but today was a school day, my first school day at the new school in Oklahoma, still surrounded by people I didn't know and really didn't want to know. I got dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a hole in the knee, a white tank top with a lace collar and a baby blue shirt with mid length sleeves. I was going to wear my long hair down, but then I decided to pull it up into a braided bun. I braided my long medium chocolate colored hair down to the end. Then I wrapped it into a tight spiral and bobby pins to pin it up. I then pull out a small piece of hair and curled it so that it just lined my face. I put on a tiny bit of make-up; I mainly wore it to cover up my blemishes. I pulled on my jet lack pair of hiking boot and walked down the stairs. I walked into the Kitchen to find Michael about to leave.

"Michael, where are you going this early?" I say looking over at our kitchen clock that read 6:30am. We didn't have to be at school until about 7:15am.

"Going to see if I can find some guys to hang with." He said walking out of the kitchen and into our den. The den was our mother's work area and we were supposed to keep our things in there for school. I watched him grab his bag and walk back into the kitchen then out the back door. I deiced that I needed to eat something so I made myself an egg, toasted some bread and poured a glass of icy cold milk. I sat down at our oak dinner table when Rachael walked in. She was wearing an extremely low cut little red dress that barely covered her butt. She had her hair curled and pulled it off to the side. She had on her 3 inch red stiletto heels. I laughed to myself.

"What the hell are you laughing at Kassandra?" she snared, staring at me like a hawk does its prey.

"Nothing at all Ms. Hooker girl" I commented before grabbing my switch blade out of the kitchen draw and walking out of the room. I thought she was going to die at that comment. I started to walk towards the school when I heard a car engine revue up behind me. I turn around to see a souped up Chevy Camaro coming towards me. I keep walking and then hear, "Hey look what we got here boys" the one from the driver's seat sang out. "A nice looker" one of the boys from the back yelled. Before I knew it they were getting out of their car and walking towards me. What was I going to do? I couldn't run because they had me boxed it. It was then I decided that I was going to have to fight.


End file.
